Hatsukoii
by Italia-Von-Bielefeld
Summary: A sus 25 años de vida nunca habia tenido tiempo para enamorarse... Y ahora todo se habia vuelto un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el. ¿Porque el? ¿Porque se habia enamorado de ese idiota? Ya no podia hacer nada... Derek lo habia vuelto loco.


**Hatsukoii**

Estoo... aqui esta este fic medio raro... xD la verdad la idea la tenia desde hace tiempo, y me gusto mucho escribirlo.

_Advertencias_: **Yaoi** (Realcion Hombre x Hombre), **lime** y algo de ooc.

**Trauma center ni sus personajes me pertenecen**, yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir guarradas :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ahora se encontraba realmente confundido.<p>

¿Pero como habia llegado a ese horrible estado mental? ¡Si el era tan listo! ¿Como es que no lo habia notado antes?

Estaba enamorado.

La peor de las enfermedades que hubiera deseado... Sin embargo, el amor no era el verdadero problema, el problema recaia sobre los hombros de aquel idiota que ahora no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa: Derek... ese maldito cretino idiota... no es como si lo odiara, habia trabajado con el antes pero... ¿Porque precisamente el? No era listo, nada listo... Tenia un buen fisico, lo aceptaba, pero no era del tipo por el que todos se volverian locos... Entonces, ¿Porque el? y ¿Porque no se habia percatado de esos sentimientos desde el principio?... Su mente era un completo caos, cosa que realmente le alteraba. Debia encontrar algun tipo de cura, siempre habia alguna... sino, deberia ser capaz de fabricar una, despues de todo el era un genio y lo sabia, pero como enfrentarse a algo totalmente nuevo para el.

A sus 25 años de vida nunca habia tenido tiempo para enamorarse... todo se centraba en los estudios de la escuela, la universidad, el internado... solo eso, nada mas que pudiera relacionarse con asuntos del "corazon", como los llamaban algunos de esos tipos cursis que tanto odiaba...

Suspiro, en un intento de liberar un poco las tensiones de su cuerpo, lo mejor era enfrentar todo frente a frente, el nunca se echaria para atras con algo tan insignificante como eso.

Camino con desicion por los pasillos del hospital, habria de enfrentarlo de una u otra manera, sin embargo iba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto castaño se aproximaba directo hacia el a toda velocidad.

El golpe fue fuerte para ambos lados, impulsandolos al suelo de manera inevitable.

-¿¡Que diablos te pasa idiota!- Gruño el pelinegro aun con los ojos cerrados.

-ah, perd-... ¡Victor!, te estaba buscando- Fue casi inevitable que un leve rubor tiñera las mejillas del moreno, no esperaba encontrarlo de esa manera, y mucho menos que lo recibiera asi... pero, ah, maldita sea... Tenia que verse tan extrañamente dulce en esa faceta de "Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intencion"...

-Victor...viiiic~~tooor~~- Canturreo el castaño sacando bruscamente de sus fantasias al mayor.

-¿Q-que diablos quieres?... ¡Habla rapido!-

-Ah... bueno, queria invitarte a salir hoy- ¿Que?... eso... ¿eso habia sido una declaracion de amor?, no estaba preparado para eso aun... ¿Que se suponia debia de hacer en una situacion parecida?... ¿besarlo?, ¿golpearlo?... en todo caso, debia de hacer algo rapido, piensa, piensa... -Jeje... tu sabes, me han hablado de un bar cercano al hospital... y pense que podriamos ir... pero no importa, si no quieres no deberia de obligarte-

-Ire-

-¿eh?-

-Ire...- El pelinegro se levanto del piso mientras le ofrecia la mano a derek... Habia olvidado el pequeño detalle de que el cirujano era un idiota, despues de todo, era imposible que eso fuera una especie de declaracion de amor.

-Waau! ¿Enserio? Que bien... Sinceramente nunca crei que aceptarias, no pareces ese tipo de persona, pero es genial que vengas-

El castaño le dio la espalda al mas alto, mientras se despedia con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, le habia ganado una apuesta a angie, sin duda el confiaba en que ningun ser humano, aunque se tratara de Victor, se negaria a tomar unas copas con un colega del trabajo, ahora se encontraba bastante feliz, lo unico que le quedaba era esperar a que dieran las 10:30, hora en la que habia quedado con el otro chico para ir a beber, y despues de eso, toda su comida seria gratis por el resto del año.

Por otro lado el pelinegro ahora estaba frustrado, no habia hecho lo que se suponia iba a hacer momentos antes... Pero ahora tenia una cita con Derek... Sonrio de manera inconsciente, pero su ceño se fruncio al instante...¿En que idioteses de adolecente estaba pensando?... era... ¡era simplemente un idiota! un idiota enamorado... sin duda la peor combinacion que habria podido llegar a ser... tenia problemas.

Las horas pasaron volando, demasiado rapido para el gusto del moreno, ahora se encontraba esperando al castaño en la entrada del hospital, con una sencilla camisa negra y una bufanda roja, la temperatura sin duda habia desendido radicalmente de la tarda a la noche, y el pelinegro se encontraba realmente frustrado por no haber llevado un sueter consigo.

Derek corrio con una sonrisa a su encuentro... rayos... ¿debia de ser tan jodidamente lindo todo el tiempo?

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?- Pregunto con aquella expresion infantil que lo caracterizaba.

-No realmente- Susurro desviando un poco la mirada.

-¡Pues vamonos!- El castaño inicio a caminar en direccion al bar, victor agradecio que el menor no lo mirara, pues podria apostar que estaba tan sonrojado como una boba colegiala.

Las horas en el bar pasaron tan rapido para ambos que ninguno tenia la intencion de que aquello acabara rapidamente, habian descubierto muchas cosas el uno del otro, Victor, comprobo que apesar de que el castaño pareciera ser un gigolo, era bastante timido con respecto a las parejas, y Derek, se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de lo que pensaban todos, Victor podia llegar a ser una persona bastante agradable, e incluso divertida con unas cuantas copas de mas.

Al salir del bar eran poco mas de las 2:00 de la mañana, ambos tenian las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, pero no iban lo suficientemente borrachos como para no poder caminar.

-Sabes Derek... eres bastante guapo- Susurro el pelinegro mirando con detenimiento al castaño, que se sonrojo un poco mas y sonrio ante el comentario.

-Tu no eres nada feo, y eres listo- El pelinegro nego con la cabeza y acorralo al menor contra la pared, haciendo que este abriera los ojos sorprendido y su sonrisa desapareciera, remplazandola con una exprecion confundida. "Era ahora o nunca" se dijo el moreno.

-No me refiero a eso...- recargo su cabeza en el hombro de derek, dejando que su aliento chocara contra su cuello. -Te amo-

-eh- Solamente pudo escuchar aquel jadeo confundido salir de los labios del cirujano, que antes de poder reaccionar ya tenia los labios del mas alto sobre los suyos.

El beso al inicio fue algo forzado para ambos, Victor carecia de la experiencia necesaria, mientras que Derek no salia del shock.

Poco a poco el ambiente fue cambiando, el castaño habia entre abierto los labios y correspondio el beso del mayor, que fue subiendo de tono cada vez mas rapido.

Ambos hombres jadeantes se separaron uno del otro, sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel lapso de separacion de sus bocas, que no duro demasiado pues el mismo deseo los habia llevado a unir nuevamente sus labios. Derek rodeo con sus brasos el cuello del pelinegro, el cual lo atrajo mas a el tomandolo de la cintura.

Talvez era el alcohol. Talvez era el simple placer de cometer aquel acto pecaminozo.

Sin embargo algo dentro de las acciones de Derek hacian dudar a Victor de que estaba completamente borracho. ¿Que habia ocurrido con la inocencia de aquel medico que ahora se encontraba correspondiendo a sus deseos pasionales? ¿A donde habia ido aquel idiota e inocente doctor que lo habia enamorado?

-Vamos a mi apartamento- Habia susurrado al odio del de lentes, que asintio y contesto en casi un susurro.

Talvez era algo idiota lo que estaba haciendo, penso mientras se deshacia de la camisa de aquel otro hombre al que decia amar... Quiza era un error el que estaba comentiendo... mas sin embargo, era la primera vez que se sentia de esa manera, el placer ahora nublaba sus sentidos, y el equivocarse habia dejado de ser un verdadero problema, bastaba con ver el rostro jadeante del medico debajo de el, que le pedia con la voz entre cortada por el placer que le diera mas, que no se detuviera... eso era suficiente.

La mañana siguiente al despertar fue algo confusa.

La simple imagen del castaño durmiendo a su lado, con aquella expresion de niño pequeño en el rostro le hacia sentir como un hombre con verdadera suerte. Acaricio su cabello y deposito un beso en sus labios, ahora si que era como un adolecente enamorado... mas no le molesto demasiado, al recibir como respuesta la sonrisa de aquel medico que le habia cautivado, se dio cuenta de que el castaño lo valia.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?... no creo xD<p>

Les agradesco por aver llegado hasta aqui, y espero que no haya sido una perdida de tiempo para ustedes...

Pero me gustaria que me dejen su opinion en algun review...

A esta categoria le falta mas amor, y sobre todo yaoi! D: no sean malos y ayuden a esta pionera del shounen-ai a llenar la pagina de esta hermosa pareja! :D


End file.
